Thicker than Blood
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: Kerchak ignored Tarzans pleasing words.  ' Take care of them...my Son.'  Kerchak lifted his mighty hand and gently but firmly placed it on his son's shoulder.Tarzan's eyes widened at Kerchak words.   ' Take care of them...'  REVIEW!NO FLAMES
1. Fear

**Hay again faithful readers. Sorry about not updating my laptops been giving me trouble so yeah...I'm not making excuses just saying.**

**Right down to business.**

**I don't own Tarzan yada yada yada...**

**The only reason I'm writing this is because Kerchak was such a great character and they just killed him off. Anyway this how I think the movie should have ended.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Kerchak heard the sound of Clayton's gun, ringing in his ears and then Tarzan cry out in pain. Anger surged through the silverback's body. Kerchak lunged forward and roared. Clayton saw him and fired. Kerchak felt pain shoot through his entire being. He fell to the ground in pain. Tarzan glanced back toward Kerchak and saw him go down.

Kerchak opened his eyes and found himself looking at Tarzan's concerned gaze. The great ape's eyes closed as Clayton's gun rung out again along with Tarzan's yell. Kala approached her husband's side. She pulled the mighty silverback into her arms and laid her face alongside his. Kerchak felt the familiar feel of his mate's fur and with great difficulty opened his eyes. His dark charcoal black ones met her soft gentle brown ones. She had tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and somewhat chuckled.

'' Kala, I'm sorry...for everything.'' She smiled sadly at him.

'' Don't be silly. You did great. Now lie still.'' Kerchak shook his head.

'' No, not that. Everything else...about Tarzan. You were right all along. He has always been one of us'' Kala smiled sadly.

'' Well when he gets back you can tell him that yourself.'' Kerchak lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. Kala placed her hand over his.

'' m'ok'' He closed his eyes again and rested in her arms.

Suddenly a terrifying scream echoed from above, within the surrounding trees. A moment later Tarzan fell from the canopy with a thud. Jane quickly made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. They both glanced over to where Kerchak lay. Tarzan took a deep breath and made his way over to Kerchak's side. Kala looked at her son sadly, and left Tarzan and Kerchak alone.

Kerchak opened his eyes and saw Tarzan leaning over him

''Tarzan...''

'' Kerchak...forgive me'' Kerchak shook his head slightly.

'' No forgive me for not understanding...that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now.'' Tarzan slowly shook his head at the silverback's words.

'' No Kerchak.'' Kerchak ignored Tarzans pleasing words.

'' Take care of them...my Son.'' Kerchak lifted his mighty hand and gently but firmly placed it on his son's shoulder. Tarzan's eyes widened at Kerchak words. Tarzan placed his hand over his fathers and frowned as sadness pulled at his heart. He glanced back down at his father.

'' Take care of them...'' Kerchak's eyes closed and his hand went limp in Tarzan's.

**Until the next chapter my friends... RVIEW PLEASE.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	2. Hope

**Hiya again my friends. Sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't resist.**

**Yes for the thousandth time I don't, in any way, shape or form own Tarzan. Damn. But if I did it would be amazing. But I don't so yeah. (Silently curses and mutters to herself)**

**Right down to business and as Shakespeare would say...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The great silverback's breathing came in laboured breaths.

'' Kerchak? Kerchak?'' Tarzan shook Kerchak praying for a response. But none came. Tarzan felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw it was Professor Porter.

'' If you don't mind please step back my boy.'' Tarzan stepped back and watched as the professor placed his hand onto Kerchak's neck, and pulled out his pocket watch. Tarzan frowned, as the professor beckoned for Jane to come and help him. She knelt down beside Kerchak's side. The professor looked at her and then back down to his watch.

'' Janie we need to get him back to our camp so that we can operate.''

'' But daddy the camp's all packed up remember. We were going home until all this happened. Where else could we put him?''

'' I know a place.'' They both looked over at Tarzan.

'' The tree house. We can take him to the tree house.'' Kala appeared beside her son.

'' Tarzan, the tree house is deserted. There's nothing there that can help Kerchak''

'' That's the whole point though mom. The tree house is miles from any humans and the Professor said that he needed to operate. Besides it's the best and only chance that Kerchak has.''

Kala sighed heavily.

'' Alright, anyway who am I to argue with the new Leader.'' She smiled at Tarzan. Tarzan left her side, and started gathering the rest of the Family and gave them explicit instructions to collect leaves, grass and anything else that could be used for bedding. He then turned his attention to Tantor and Kala.

'' Tantor you come with us, we'll need your help.'' Tantor smiled at his human friend and saluted him, using his trunk.

'' Aye Captain.'' The gentle giant lumbered over to the Professor and Jane.

''Tarzan?'' Tarzan met his mothers questioning gaze.

'' Mother I need you to lead the rest of the Family back to the tree house.''

'' What about you? ''

'' I'll be riding with Kerchak, and I need to be by his side in case he wakes up. He'll attack Jane and the Professor, thinking they're enemies.''

'' You're right. That is if Kerchak does wake up...'' Her voice broke as tears escaped her eyes. Tarzan embraced her lovingly, as only a son could.

'' Don't worry Mother. The Professor and Jane are Kerchak's best chance. He's going to be fine. Trust me.'' He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled encouragingly. Kala smiled back, grateful for her son's words. Just then Turk's voice echoed throughout the jungle.

'' Yo T we got the leaves and stuff.''

The rest of the Family appeared shortly after her. They all looked at Tarzan expectantly.

'' Right all of you follow me.'' Tarzan made his way back to the Professor's side.

'' How's is he doing Professor?'' Archimedes looked at him gravely.

'' His breathing is laboured and he's lost a lot of blood, but we are hopeful my boy, yes hopeful indeed.'' Tarzan nodded in understanding. He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. His aqua green eyes met Jane's sapphire ones. She smiled reassuringly at him. Tarzan turned to Tantor.

'' Tantor, we need you to carry Kerchak and me on your back. Please you're the only chance he's got.'' Tantor smiled at him and knelt down to Tarzan's level.

'' Ready when you are Tarzan.''

'' Right here we go.''

'' Wait Tarzan'' He turned to face Jane. Jane pulled the edge of her skirt and tore a piece off. She wrapped it as best she could around Kerchak's shoulder. Securing it as tightly as she could she sat back to observe her handiwork. Tarzan frowned in confusion.

'' It will hopefully stop the bleeding. Right let's get him up onto Tantor.''

Tantor perked up upon hearing his name. Tarzan placed Kerchak's arm over his shoulder. He tried to lift the silverback up but even for Tarzan, the task was great. Suddenly Kerchak became incredibly light. Tarzan looked over and saw Turk, using all of her strength to help lift Kerchak onto Tantor. Tarzan smiled and resumed his effort. Together they got him onto Tantor's back. Tarzan jumped up onto Tantor's back and sat behind the great silverback. He pulled Kerchak back so that his back was against Tarzan's chest. Tarzan Smiled down at Turk.

'' Thanks Turk.''

She punched his arm playfully. Her dark brown orbs fell onto Kerchak.

'' Yeah, no prob T but get going. We'll be right behind ya all the way.''

Tantor stood up and placed his trunk comfortingly on Turk's shoulder.

'' No worries Turk, he's going to be fine.'' She smiled gratefully at him and then left to rejoin the rest of the family. Tantor picked up both the Professor and Jane. He placed them up on his back behind Tarzan. Tarzan signalled for the rest of the family to follow as fast as they could, as Tantor stampeded through the jungle, knowing that Kerchak's life hung by a thread.

As they arrived at the base of the tree house, Tarzan couldn't help but wonder about his human parents. However he couldn't dwell on that because at present he had a family that needed his help.

'' We're here. Everybody stop.'' Tantor came to a Holt as did the rest of the Family. Tarzan got down from Tantor's back and helped lower Kerchak onto Jane's lap. She cradled the giant silverback's head in her lap as if he were only a mere child. Tarzan made his way up the tree house. Once up he causally opened the door and sniffed the air. The place smelt like dust, old wood and something else that he couldn't place. He went inside and scanned the place from top to bottom. The place was empty, with the exception of a few spider weds and insects. Tarzan climbed back down and signalled that it was safe. The Family started climbing up and Tarzan lowered the rowing boat for Tantor to use as lift.

Kala hung back. The first time she had been here was when she had found Tarzan as an infant. She smiled remembering how he smiled up at her and lifted his arms upwards to her, wanting to be held. Sabor flashed through her mind making her shiver. Then, her second time here was to show Tarzan his human family. She thought that that would have been the last time she ever saw her beloved son - for he had planned to leave with the humans, the following morning. And now it was her third time at the human's tree house. Only this time it revolved around her beloved Kerchak. A tear escaped her as she joined the rest of the Family.

The Professor and Jane quickly started setting up for Kerchak's surgery. Luckily the Professor had bought his medical kit with him. The Professor sterilised his instruments as best he could under the circumstances, while Jane set up an operating area.

'' Right all ready over here daddy.''

'' Right Janie dear.''

Tarzan with the help of Turk managed to bring Kerchak inside and lay him down on the floor gently.

'' Right let's begin Jane. Tarzan I'm going to have to ask you to leave. '' Tarzan frowned and anger flashed through his eyes.

'' Leave? Why must I leave? I can help.'' The Professor shook his head.

'' No my boy you will only be in the way and I need all the peace and quiet that I can get. Please Tarzan go wait outside along with everyone else. They need you more than ever now. Jane if you please.'' He turned his back to Tarzan and Turk and started getting Kerchak ready for the surgery.

'' Don't worry Tarzan. He's in good hands.'' Tarzan hesitated, then ushered Turk out of the room with him.

'' Wait, what ya doing Tarzan? We can't leave Kerchak alone in there with the humans.'' Tarzan silenced her by shaking his head.

'' Please Turk. Let's just let them do what they have to. Kerchak needs them and we need to believe in them.'' Turk sighed heavily and let her shoulder's slump.

'' Ok whatever ya say T.'' And with that she left the Lord of the Jungle's side and went to check on everyone else.

**Another chapter has unfortunately come to an end. However do not fear the next one will be up soon. Until then I bid you adieu...**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	3. Mother and Son

**Hello faithful readers. Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure. **

**Turk: Pleasure? Ya you just shot my uncle and aunty Kala's developing wrinkles because of you.**

**Me: Thanks for stating the obvious Turk.**

**Turk: Come here you...you...you ahhhh! **

**Me: (Runs away from an angry Turk) **

**Me: Don't forget to review and I don't own Tarzan.**

**Turk: Wait till I get my hands on you...**

With Kerchak in good hand's Tarzan checked the rest of the Family over for any injuries. Some of the younger apes had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. A few adults were busy nursing their own wounds, but thankfully they weren't serious. Tarzan made his way over to his mother's side. On his way out he spotted a blanket and grabbed it .Tarzan found her sitting outside on the balcony. Tantor lay beside her; however the pachyderm had fallen asleep. The moon shone overhead, bathing her in its silver light.

'' Mother?'' Kala turned to face him, smiling.

'' Tarzan. Come sit with me.'' Tarzan sat beside her.

'' The Professor and Jane are busy with Kerchak.''

'' I see. Do you trust them? With Kerchak I mean?'' He hesitated only for a second, and then smiled.

'' Yes. The professor has never given me reason not to and he is the best chance that Kerchak has.''

'' And what about the woman?''Blush found its way to Tarzan's cheeks, making him nervous.

'' What, what do you mean?'' Kala laughed at her son's embarrassment.

'' You know what I mean. She's very beautiful.'' Tarzan blushed even more.

'' Yes I suppose she is...''Kala glanced up back up at the moon.

'' Do you remember?'' Tarzan stared at her confused.

'' Do I remember what Mother?''

'' Do you remember the day I found you?'' He shook his head.

'' I wouldn't expect you to Tarzan; you were only just a baby. But I do. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were so small.'' Tarzan smiled at the love in his mother's voice. Although he never knew his human parents, he would always consider Kala and Kerchak his parents. Kerchak. He clenched his fists in frustration. Kala noticed her son's silent sign of frustration and anger. It torn at her heart to see him like this. . Kala placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

'' Tarzan don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault.'' Tarzan's shoulders shook. He frowned, trying to keep the flood at bay.

'' Kerchak knew what he was doing and would do it all again, given the chance.''

''But''

'' No buts. As leader Kerchak knew the risk and yet he did it anyway, he did it so that you, his Son, would live.'' Tarzan couldn't hold it anymore. He let the tears stream down his face. Kala pulled her son into her and slowly rocked him back and forth. She had done this countless times when he was little, like after a nightmare. This is how she had comforted him.

After a while Tarzan opened his eyes and found himself in Kala's arms. He pulled back to lift his head and found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and unwrapped her arms from around him. He lay her down against Tantor and covered her with a blanket that he had bought out for her in the first place.

**Just thought some Mother/Son fluff was needed. See ya all later.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	4. Waiting Game

**Hi everybody Since the last chapter I was able to lose Turk. Please review. Thank you again to those that have, I really appreciate it. Cookies for everyone who reviews. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make up for it I promise. Right down to business. **

**I don't own Tarzan**

**Turk: Thank goodness for that.**

**Me: I heard that**

**Turk: And your point is?**

**( Glares and chases after Turk with frying pan)**

The sun was just rising, turning the sky into a frenzy of yellows and oranges and gold's. Tarzan went back inside and saw that the rest of the family were still asleep. Turk lay in the corner with a youngster in her arms. Tarzan smiled. Turk would make a great mother someday. With nothing else to do Tarzan decided to explore more of the tree house. Many objects lay scattered all over the floor and in corners. The family had cleared the worst while trying to find a place to sleep.

But one area of the room had been completely untouched. Tarzan approached the area carefully. As he got closer he could make out the faded paw prints of an animal. He bent down lower to get a better look and reared up when he recognised the paw print and more importantly the scents. The paw prints belonged to a leopard, but not just any leopard. They belonged to Sabor herself. Tarzan growled softly. So this is what had happened to his human family.

Tarzan left the area and went back to check on the family. Slowly one by one the Family rose and waited anxiously for the humans to come out. Some of the adults left to gather food while others stayed behind to look after the little ones.

Tarzan paced back and forth restlessly. Kala and Turk sat beside each other chatting while an impatient Tantor kept sticking his head through the door. Because he was so big he couldn't fit through the door, and because Turk kept kicking him, he had to contend with sticking his head through the door. Suddenly the door open and out stepped an exhausted Jane. Her hair was messy and she had bags under her eyes. Tarzan immediately rushed to her. Jane smiled up at him wearily. Kala and Turk rushed over as well.

''Good Morning Tarzan.''

'' Jane?''

'' Come see for yourself''

**What would you say if I ended the story there?**

**Lol just kidding. **

**See you all next time.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	5. Love, Hope and Acceptence

**Don't worry i haven't forgot about poor Kerchak. You'll see him soon. **

**( Looks suspiciously at Turk) **

**Turk: What?**

**Me: No insult? No snippy comments?**

**Turk: Nope. **

**Me: Not even a little sarcasm? **

**Turk: None whatsoever**

**Me: Who are you and what have you done with the real Turk?**

**Turk: (Smiles evilly)**

**Me: uh oh **

Tarzan followed her into the bedroom, leaving behind a concerned Kala and Turk. Once inside Tarzan got a good look at the room. Inside there was an ancient example of a makeshift bed, dresser and window. But none of that grabbed his attention. His attention was focused on the makeshift bed where Kerchak lay and beside the bed sat a very tired looking professor. The old man sat fast asleep with his head resting against the palm of his hand. Jane gently shook her father awake.

'' Daddy wake up. Tarzan's here.''

The professor opened his eyes and tiredly smiled up at his daughter.

'' Ah good morning Janie dear, Tarzan.'' He stretched and managed to stand up without too much trouble. He placed his hand on Kerchak's neck and pulled out his pocket watch yet again.

'' Yep. Strong and steady.'' He looked up a Tarzan and smiled encouragingly.

'' He's going to be just fine Tarzan. With a little care he should make a full recovery.''

Tarzan couldn't believe his ears. Kerchak way going to live? Kerchak was going to live!

Tarzan rushed out of the room. Kala and the rest of the family jumped with surprise when the door burst open and out came Tarzan.

'' He's alright, Kerchak's going to be alright.'' The Family all cheered. Kala smiled and let tears fall down her face. Turk grabbed Tarzan and Kala into one of her death grip hugs and the youngsters all grabbed whatever they could find and started playing music with them (all thanks to Turk Lol). Tantor trumpeted triumphantly. The sound rang throughout the jungle letting all of its residents know that the great silver back lived. Through the celebration the Professor and Jane came out to see what the commotion was all about. Tarzan saw Jane and swept her up in to his arms. He spun her around and laughed. Jane laughed with him, once she got over her surprise. The Professor smiled at Tarzan and Jane. All that was needed was time for those two.

Kala cautiously approached him. Archimedes saw Kala out of the corner of his eyes and turned to look at her. She knew that he couldn't understand her but she had another way. She raised her right hand up to him and held it in mid air. Archimedes arched his eye brow in confusion until he hesitantly placed his left one against hers. Once they touched Kala pulled his hand towards her and placed it against her chest. The Professor gasped when he felt her heart against his palm. His green eyes met Kala's brown ones and that's when he understood. For within her eyes shone gratitude, hope and acceptance. He smiled and pulled her hand towards his chest. Kala smiled knowing that he understood. Tarzan smiled at the scene and explained to Jane what his mother was doing. She smiled happily. Tarzan turned his attention back to Jane.

'' Jane''

'' Yes Tarzan?''

'' Are you happy here? I mean with me?'' She was taken aback by his question until she gazed in to his eyes.

'' Yes I am. Why do you ask?''

'' Jane I was wondering... would you ..would you stay here with me?'' Jane couldn't believe her ears.

'' Tarzan I..'' Tarzan turned his head away. He knew that she would say no. He didn't blame her. Suddenly he felt Jane's soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and gave into her kiss. She pulled back and smiled.

'' Yes. I will.'' Tarzan smiled and lifted her into his arms and swung her around once again. The happy couple laughed and the Family turned their attention to the pair. Tarzan put her down and was going to speak when she stopped him. Jane smiled.

'' Hoo hoo heha hooo''

The Family all cheered and Archimedes smiled knowingly. Turk and the youngsters started playing more of their music and Kala and the professor smiled at each other. The rest of the family gathered around Jane and the professor to welcome them into the family.

**Well another chapter has come to a close. However the next chapter will be worth it.**

**Bye for now.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	6. Awakaning

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter.**

**I still don't own Tarzan.**

**Turk: Amen to that **

**Me: Are you back to your normal self?**

**Turk: Yea turns out I had ramdonesscrazyweirdissness.**

**Me: What?**

**Turk: It's an ape thing you wouldn't understand.**

**Me: Want to bet? **

**Turk: Yes because you and I are nothing alike.**

**Me: Turk our DNA is 98 percent identical. That practically makes us family lol**

**Turk: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

While the others were occupied Tarzan quietly slipped into Kerchak's room and sat beside the bed. He grabbed Kerchak's hand and squeezed it.

Kerchak felt someone squeeze his hand. The silverback struggled to open his eyes but somehow managed and looked around. His gaze fell onto Tarzan. Tarzan smiled back at him.

'' Tarzan?''

'' Kerchak. Welcome back.'' Kerchak frowned.

'' Where am I?'' Suddenly everything came rushing back.

Clayton, Tarzan's yell, the family...

'' Tarzan the others, you, the hunters? Where-'' Kerchak shot up and regretted it. Pain shot through his shoulder. He grabbed it in an attempt to ease it. Tarzan pushed him back down gently.

'' Shhh it's alright Kerchak. They're gone and everyone's waiting for you outside.'' Kerchak sighed with relief. Kerchak then noticed that his shoulder was wrapped up tightly. He tried pulling it off but was stopped when Tarzan pulled his hand away.

'' Don't do that Kerchak. You'll reopen your wounds.'' Kerchak then noticed the dark red cut on Tarzans upper arm and gasped.

Tarzan, your arm?'' Tarzan glanced down to where Clayton's bullet had grazed his arm. He had completely forgotten about it with everything else happening.

'' It's just a scratch - nothing to worry about.'' Kerchak didn't look convinced but left it, after all he wasn't the Leader anymore.

'' Tarzan I need your help. I want to go outside and see everyone.'' Tarzan smiled softly and helped Kerchak off the bed. With Kerchak's one arm round Tarzan's shoulder and his other on the ground they limped over to the door.

Kala glanced around trying to locate her missing son. Her prayers were answered when everyone once again turned their attention back to the bedroom. In the doorway stood Tarzan and Kerchak. Tears swelled in her eyes and she gazed lovingly at her husband.

'' Kerchak...'' Kerchak glanced up at her and a smiled graced his face.

'' Kala...''

She rushed forward and hugged him. Using his good arm he wrapped her in his embrace.

Kerchak shut his eyes tight, trying to keep back his tears. He took in the feel of her arms around him, the softness of her fur and the look of love that covered her face. Kala placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it lovingly. Kerchak placed his hand over hers and smiled lovingly at Kala.

'' Kerchak...'' He smirked.

'' Shhh...I'm fine Kala. Thanks to Tarzan.'' He turned his gaze to his son.

The smile fell from Tarzan's face. He knew how Kerchak hated anything different. They all knew. Kala saw her son tense up and understood why.

'' Kerchak there's something you should know. It wasn't only Tarzan who saved you.'' Kerchak looked at her confused.

'' Was it you Kala?'' She shook her head.

'' No it was Turk, Tarzan...and them.''

Kala pointed to where Jane and the Professor stood among the family.

**Another cliff hanger.**

**Oh well until next time everybody.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


	7. Realisation and Acceptence

**One more chapter to go and then it's finished. Thank you to all the readers that have stuck with the story so far. **

**Turk: (crying)**

**Me: Turk you ok?**

**Turk: Yeah I'm fine just go do the disclaimer.**

**Me: sigh. I don't own Tarzan.**

Kerchak immediately grew agitated. Why would humans help him? They were friends with the hunters. They had lead him to their location. They had lead Tarzan astray resulting in the current events. Kerchak frowned and lifted his arm over Tarzan and placed it at his side. The silverback stood up straight and limped over to where Jane and her father stood.

Tarzan grew tense. Kerchak looked down at Archimedes first. The aged man wasn't tall. He only came up to Kerchak's shoulder, if that. He was old. This told Kerchak that the professor didn't present much of a threat; even so Kerchak remained on guard.

Kerchak then turned his attention over to Jane.

Jane could feel his gaze burning into her. She sheepishly lifted her head to look up at him. She remembered the first time she had crossed paths with the silverback. Like last time he towered over her but now his demeanour seemed different somehow. Kerchak observed Jane's behaviour. She didn't seem threatening. In fact she didn't even look dangerous.

Kerchak glanced back over his shoulder and looked at Tarzan. Worry emanated from within his eyes. Kerchak recognised the look upon his son's face. Kerchak mentally smirked. He himself had once had that look on his face. It was obvious. Tarzan loved this woman.

Kerchak sighed in defeat and shook his head. He really was hopeless. He turned to face Tarzan. Tarzan tensed even more when Kerchak looked him straight in the eye.

'' Tarzan'' Tarzan straightened up upon hearing Kerchak's voice.

'' Come here.''

Tarzan made his way over to Kerchak's side, so that he and Jane stood facing each other.

'' What is it Kerchak?'' The silverback held out his hand. Tarzan got his meaning and joined his hand with Kerchak's. Kerchak looked expectantly back at Jane as he held out his other hand for hers. She hesitantly looked up at Kerchak and then to Tarzan. Tarzan smiled reassuringly. She cautiously placed her hand in Kerchak's. Kerchak smiled at her softly. Jane smiled back and then looked at Tarzan. Kerchak placed their hands together and let go. Tarzan looked at his father in surprise.

'' But I thought..'' Kerchak smiled

'' As long as you're happy, that is all that matters my son.'' He smiled at Jane left the young couple. He returned to Kala's side and sat down. Tarzan smiled at Jane and the Professor.

Jane looked at her father. The Professor saw the happiness in his daughter's eyes and that was enough for the old man. He nodded his head in agreement. Jane smiled him and embraced her new fiancé . Tarzan laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In turn he encircled his arms around her. The couple danced around the room while the rest of the family cheered and laughed. Archimedes smiled proudly.

'' Well Serena my dear. It looks like our little girl has finally found her one true love.'' He silently wiped a tear from his eyes. He remembered his wedding night and how he and his bride, Serena had danced like this once to.

Kala sat beside Kerchak and smiled proudly. She glanced up at Kerchak, who had his eyes on the young couple.

'' Kerchak what's worrying you dear?'' He sighed heavily.

'' Is this really the right thing for them. I mean, with the burden of being Leader will Tarzan be able to live his life happily and will the humans accept living the way we do.'' Kala chuckled.

'' Seems that old habits die hard.'' Kerchak caught her meaning and laughed.

'' Yes it seems that they do. I just want what's best for our son Kala, nothing more, and nothing less.'' She placed her hand over his reassuringly.

'' Kerchak, Tarzan will learn in time, and if Jane really loves him, then she will follow him anywhere. Besides I've seen how they look at each other. I have no doubt that she is the right one for our son.'' Kerchak smiled.

'' You're probably right.''

Kerchak smiled softly as he observed the young couple share a tender kiss. Yes the future seemed brighter already.

**The final chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Depending on how many reviews I get.**

**See you all soon.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


End file.
